Forum:What is the best way to farmory
This is my current route to the farmory, first i drive out of t bone toward the way point, i pass the moxie exit and drop off the road, take an quick right and then go toward the red energy bridge, from there i fight either the one lance or several that spawn, then get into another car, pass the drifters, and take another right, up the ramp, toward the armory get out of the car, kill them mechs and walk from there, i am almost sure this is the only way, but if anyone knows something i don't please do tell, oh yeah as a intrestresting side note, if you creep up to area where the red bridge is and i mean creep up, you can kill all the lance with the monster missles, and they will just walk like they dont have a care in the world. You can also do this in the area where the to mech spawn, just drive until the road block, get out of you car run up until you see the guys slide down the poll, run back to your car and if they did not shoot at you they will not as you pummel them with missles, PS if you use the guns for some reason they will attack but not if you use the missles, xbox GT SInsterNobody 09:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, that's pretty much the only route, though there is a tiny shortcut - come down the Moxxie exit and there's a ramp that takes you over the rocks. However, if you don't want to, you don't have to fight the Lance just before the red energy bridge; just drive straight in as far as you can, jump out and high-tail it through and across the bridge. If you've got a halfway decent shield you won't take any damage at all, and it saves a minute or two. The Lance rarely drop anything worth picking up. Outbackyak 10:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the quick response, yeah i thought that was the case. OP There is a MUCH quicker way, but it only works on PC :P 12:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Bukkithead! I wish we console players had the fast travel hub (Silently shakes fist in air)... :D NYAHAHAHAH >:D *twiddles beard* We meet again, Mr. Orb. 14:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) (yes, I do actually have a beard so ha.) What is this fast travel hub of which you speak, Mr Bukkithead? 05:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It's an unofficial add-on that some player made; it only works on the PC. See near the bottom of the End-User Created Content article for a description. Scratchm 11:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, it is essentially a room filled with transition points to all the major places in the DLCs, as Gearbox deemed it necessary for players to always start in T-Bone Junction. Maybe it's because they secretly hate us, who knows. 14:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's like they went to all that trouble to create that highway system for DLC3 they wanted to make sure you were forced to use it. -- MeMadeIt 16:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Call me cynical, but I assumed it was just to make the DLC last longer, without actually having to create more content. Same as for the missions that require you to go to five different places, all of which require extensive back-tracking for no apparent reason. Outbackyak 06:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) and that is why I silently shake my fist in the air.. PC players pretty much cutting travel time to the armory in half... [[User:Uberorb|'Mr. Orb']] agree with outbackyak 100% i am always like you lazy bastards, you ever by chance accidently wreck the best vehicle control scheme, and have to walk a good distance, lame. xbox GT SinsterNobody